


Jacktheripper

by peteandpatrick



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteandpatrick/pseuds/peteandpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, the guard dog for L, is out to get a group of killers, Jack the Ripper, and he has been told to get help from one of the victims children, Mello, what's going to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacktheripper

"Mello get your fagget ass out here!" His father yelled it to him as he finishes brushing his hair through. He glares at the door, eyes narrowed in a look that would make most people run for their lives and sighs to himself. This is such bull, he thinks as he opens the door. He opens the door, and his father sneers at him, he sneers back and glares at him crossing his arms. His father looked kind of sad, in some strange way and it made him nervous. He still didn't act nice to him though, his father was a dick. "What do you want asshole?" Mello's voice is sharp as he says it to him and he raises his eyebrow like his father was the child, he wouldn't be put down by this 'father' of his. His father smirked at him, like he knew something he didn't know and Mello wanted to hit him, but his father also looked sad, angry and sad. It was strange to look at. He frowns at his father, his angry seemed to melt away at the next sentence, to his body being filled with dread.

"Your mother's dead."

Mello wasn't allowed the day of grievance, his father made him go to school right after he told him that, Mello wasn't even allowed to cry. He was only fourteen, but his father expected no less of him than of an adult. He sits in class that day, wondering how his mother died, he could find out from his father, but that was like letting him win.

He couldn't allow himself to let his father win, he looked up at the board and tried to remember everything about his mother, she was a prostitute of course, and that was the only women his father actually bothered with. She was high-class, his father was a rich man, and he had no reason to have a cheap one. She had beautiful blonde hair, and she was sweet, at least she was to him the five times they had saw each other. He loved her. She was his everything... he frowns slightly to himself, was him really missing that woman so much? He did though, he missed her, and he saw her five times in his life. And he missed her She was all he held onto, even if she did disgusting things, she was still his mother. He looked up at the teacher as he called his name and answered the question without a second thought, the class was too easy, and everything was to him. He didn't see why he tried at the moment. He gets up when class ends and walks outside to wait for his dad to send a car to get him. He looks up as somebody walks to him. He has dark red hair, and goggles on? Why goggles? Mello thinks as he watches him walk up to him. He had his hands in his pockets, and Mello couldn't help but stare at him, he was attractive, and younger than Mello, even though he was taller, you could tell, his cheeks where slightly chubbier, and his mouth showed he was bored, a blank little frown on it as he looks at the blonde.

The red head pulls out a cigarette and puts in his mouth and smiles at Mello. His voice is low and slightly cheerful as he tells his. Mello drops his books and turns to him with a wide eyed look. The redhead gave him an amused look and repeated what he just said.

"I know how to get revenge for you mother, I know who killed her. Jack the Ripper. And I'm going to help you." He takes a drag of his cigarette. Mello gives him a blank look, before he started laughing looking at Matt like he was insane.

"Jack the Ripper is dead now, we are in the 2000's not the 1800's." his voice is slightly panicked, like he was trying to prove a point before it was thrown back in his face. What could he be talking about?

"Jack the ripper wasn't one person, it's a cult. And there going to come after anybody who goes against it." He smiles slightly around his cigarette. "The prostitutes, are the main targets, your mother, was killed, just because of something she did to feed herself."


End file.
